Menarquía
by troublemakerpamela
Summary: [CielFemale] —Bocchan, creo que ya es hora. —¿De qué me estás hablando, idiota?—Ya se ha convertido en una mujer. [Two-Shoot]


**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, este es un fic muy peculiar si de Kuroshitsuji estamos hablando. Pero, como soy mujer, decidí incluir _ese _pequeño detalle que a los hombres, ciertamente, nunca les viene. Si, ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Siempre he leído fanfics pero hasta ahora me atrevo a escribirlos. Mi objetivo era tomar a un Sebastian en apuros y hacer pasar vergüenza a Ciel. ¡Creo que lo hice!

Esto no termina aquí. Habrá una segunda Parte, la cual tratara de Alois ya que es mi personaje favorito. Vamos, ese rubio me cautivo desde el primer momento.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroshitusuji no me pertenecen. Son todos de Yana Toboso.

**Summary: **[CielFemale] —Bocchan, creo que ya es hora. — ¿De qué me estás hablando, idiota? —Ya se ha convertido en una mujer. [Two-Shoot]

**Advertencias: **Ciel versión mujer. Esto podría haber sido un Onee-Shot pero al parecer, será un Two-Shoot.

* * *

**I**

**Ciel**

* * *

El sol matutino se filtraba por las ventanas de la elegante habitación brindando pequeños rayos de luz en la oscura estancia. Los pajarillos cantando ruidosamente y los ladridos de Pluto hicieron que el pequeño bulto de sabanas se moviera un poco. Se hizo un ovillo a medida que escuchaba los pasos del moreno acercarse.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió dando paso al mayordomo de ojos rojos. Se aproximó a la ventana y retiro las cortinas en un sutil movimiento. Abrió la ventana de par en par dejando que la luz diera directamente en el rostro paliducho de Ciel. Esta cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quejándose por _«un ratito más»_

—Señorita, es hora de despertarse. —Se aproximó al carrito y preparo el café mientras que la grisácea salía de entre las sabanas. Parpadeo para alejar el sueño.

—Buenos Días, Señorita. Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer. —Se inclinó para desabotonarle el camisón pero un pequeño quejido lo detuvo. — ¿Le sucede algo, Señorita?

—Me duele el estómago. —Se estiro y soltó un bostezo— ¿Que hay para hoy? —Inquirió mirando a su mayordomo.

Sebastian, apoyando en su muslo el pie de Ciel para quitarle el calcetín, miró rápidamente a su joven ama a través de sus pestañas, pensativo.

—Idiota, te estoy hablando—Gritó Ciel.

Sebastian, con un sonrojo peculiar, casi imperceptible, termino de quitar los calcetines de sus pies níveos. Negó con la cabeza varias veces sutilmente.

—Disculpe, Señorita. Es solo que usted está creciendo muy rápido. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia y le termino de desvestir.

Ciel le miro receloso—Si tienes algo que decir, dilo.

Sebastian pareció buscar las palabras correctas y luego respondió: —Tomando su palabra, Joven Dama. Pienso que usted ya está por convertirse en una señorita.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Ciel tomo de su Té.

—Usted cumplió recientemente sus 14 años. ¿No cree usted que ya es hora de buscar pretendientes? Es algo muy común entre los jóvenes pertenecientes a la aristocracia. ¿Qué me dice del Joven Middleford? —Dijo Sebastian doblando el camisón y guardándolo en el armario. Comenzó a buscar el vestuario del día.

Ciel frunció el ceño mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus pálidas mejillas.

— ¿Pero qué dices, Sebastian? —El mayordomo reprimo una sonrisa — ¿Te refieres a Edward?, ¿El primo de Lizzy? El inútil de Grell te debió haber dado un golpe fuerte. Verdaderamente, a veces dices disparates, Maldito Demonio.

Sebastian torció el gesto cuando la imagen del pelirrojo pasó por su mente.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_Departamento de Shinigamis:_

_Grell, quien se encontraba holgazaneando por las oficinas, estornudó mientras terminaba de hacer una rosa de papel. La cual pretendía colocar junto a la fotografía de él y William cuando estaban más jóvenes, en el despacho de Will._

_Ronald, que pasaba por ahí, se detuvo —Grell-Sempai, ¿habrá pescado un resfriado? William-Sempai se enojará de nuevo si se enferma._

—_No Ronnie, Cariño. A lo mejor es el polvo de estas oficinas._

—_O el polvo acumulado de tanto trabajo que tienes sin hacer en tu escritorio, Grell-Sempai._ —_Comentó Ronald, sin querer ser ofensivo. Pero lo fue._

_Grell apretó la mandíbula disgustado _—_Fuera de aquí, Mocoso._

_Ronald sonrió divertido _—_No hay que ponerse histéricos. Fue solo un comentario, lo siento Sempai._

—_Aunque dicen que es un mal presagio. Alguien puede que esté hablando mal de ti, Grell-San._ —_Intervino Dorothea, asistente de William. Grell le tiene particular antipatía a la castaña al ser asistente de Will. Para nadie es un secreto los celos ridículos profesados hacia la pobre Dorothea. Que solo trabaja para William._

— ¿_Qué haces tú aquí, mojigata? Nadie podría estar hablando mal de mí. Mucho menos mi Sebas-C..._—_Ronald Sonrió_—_ Ugh….fuera de mi oficina._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

— Si me permite decirlo, Joven Dama. A mi parecer, no tiene nada de malo que se comprometa. Después de todo, usted es la última de los Phantomhive. —Caminó hacia la carretilla y comenzó a juntar las tazas, el colador usado y demás. —Es solo un pensamiento. —Respondió con sencillez.

—Curioso pensamiento. —Se mofo Ciel.

Sebastian sonrió — ¿Tomara su ducha, sola, Joven Dama? —Se acercó y le colocó la bata de baño.

—Esa pregunta, sobra. Sebastian.

Ciel se bajó de la cama pero enseguida flexiono su cuerpo cuando un dolor se alojó en su espalda baja y vientre.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —Sebastian se arrodilló rápidamente ayudándola a levantarse.

— ¡S-Suéltame, Idiota! —Bramó quitando de un manotazo algo rudo, los brazos de su mayordomo.

Sebastian rodó los ojos cuando Ciel se volteo.

—Voy al baño.

Avisó Ciel alejándose lo más posible de su mayordomo. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se recargo en ella. Permitiéndose soltar un suspiro.

Se acercó al lavabo y se recargo en ella mirándose en el espejo.

Observo detenidamente su reflejo y moviendo a un lado la bata de su pecho, unos pequeños senos salieron a la vista.

Desde hace un tiempo ya, Ciel comenzaba a experimentar cambios en sí misma. Tanto física como psicológicamente. El pudor se instaló en ella cuando una mañana mientras Sebastian le cambiaba las ropas, noto sus pezones algo gordos y su pecho mínimamente sobresaliente. Ignorando la vergüenza cuando Sebastian se fijó en ellos por unos segundos para luego continuar su trabajo.

¿Por qué no le ordeno a Maylene que le cambiara y bañara?

Fácil.

La lujuria llego una noche, mientras dormía soñando con su mayordomo. Un sueño sucio. Se despertó sobresaltada y con su parte intima _extrañamente _húmeda y su centro palpitando. Buscó en la biblioteca leyendo por horas una pila de libros hasta que entendió que era _esa _sensación.

Entendió que estaba excitada.

Entendió que Sebastian le excitaba y le producía esa clase de sueños.

Por ello, disfrutaba de manera indirecta mientras Sebastian le desnudaba por las mañanas. El toque de sus manos delicadas en su cuerpo. Pero eso nunca lo diría.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y tomo el cepillo dental con un poco de pasta para dientes y lo comenzó a menear irregularmente.

Unos toquecitos sonaron en la puerta para luego ser abierta. Sebastian, asomando su cabeza ligeramente pregunto: — ¿Sucede algo, Señorita?

—Pgho Sghupughesto Qghe No.

Sebastian asintió y se retiró.

20 Minutos después Ciel salió. Envuelta en una toalla Húmeda.

Sebastian, quien ya había llevado el carrito a la cocina y arreglado la habitación, esperaba parado al pie de la cama. Junto a sus ropas.

Se acercó, y sin cruzar palabras entre los dos en ningún momento, comenzó a vestir a Ciel. El silencio era mínimamente incómodo. Aunque no necesario.

Sebastian decidió romper el silencio. Normalmente Ciel ya se quejaba a esa hora.

—Señorita, permítame dejar que le ponga los zapatos para pasar al comedor.

Ciel asintió con la cabeza y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana el cálido y caluroso día que se presentaba en la mansión. Sebastian abotonaba las botas altas de color negro mientras tarareaba _El puente de Londres se va a caer, se va a caer, se va a caer, el puente de Londres se va a caer, mi bella dama… _Canción que, Ciel estaba seguro que la había cantado al menos toda la semana.

Cuando termino. Se levantó y procedió a acomodar el cabello de su joven ama.

Tarea fácil. Ya que Ciel tenía un cabello cortó. Solo le paso el cepillo 2 veces.

—Señorita, ¿No cree usted que debería usar finalmente el corsé? —Pregunto Sebastian, casual. Ciel le miro con la ceja levantada y con expresión indiferente.

— ¿Corsé? Yo no quiero usar eso, que no se te olvide la última vez.

En cuestión de segundos, rápidas imágenes de aquella fiesta en la mansión del Vizconde Druitt seguido de aquel apodo _Petirrojo _fue suficiente para que Ciel sudara frío.

—Maldito, Druitt. —Mascullo con un escalofrió recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

Sebastian sonrió discretamente mientras asentía en señal de _«No lo vuelvo a preguntar» _mientras sostenía la puerta para que Ciel pasara y abandonaran la habitación.

—El itinerario de hoy, Señorita.

Sebastian saco una libreta de su bolsillo y comenzó a recitar cada uno de los planes pendientes. Ciel, lejos de prestar atención, se colocó una mano en el vientre.

—…A las 4:20 de la tarde, vendrá el dueño de las compañías Ootori para discutir sobre el préstamo que aún no le ha pagado. A las 5:30 de la tarde, vendrá la señora Margaret, instructora de baile…—

—Ya te dije que yo no quiero aprender a bailar, Sebastian. —Interrumpió Ciel. Le miró con gesto desaprobatorio.

— ¿Está segura que no le sucede nada, Señorita? —Sebastian examino con la mirada a la grisácea y se detuvo en la mano que estaba presionada en el vientre. —Puede ser…

—Nada, no me sucede nada. —Ciel quitó rápidamente la mano mientras se alejaba a paso apresurado con Sebastian pisándole los talones.

—Discúlpeme Señorita, pero creo que usted…—

— ¡SEBASTIAAAAN! ¡PERDONANOOOOOOS!

Gritó Finny corriendo seguido de Bard y Maylene. Todos con la ropa destrozada y alguna que otra hoja en el cabello.

Sebastian coloco la mano en el tabique y suspiro contando hasta 666.000.

—Bard…—Comenzó. El cocinero se paró en posición militar con una gota de sudor resbalando en su frente, nervioso. —Incineraste la cocina, _Otra vez._ —Afirmó. Hablando con tono mordaz.

—Maylene…—La miope se arregló los anteojos con las manos temblorosas. —Derribaste los estantes destruyendo los juegos de Té, _Otra Vez._

—Finnian…—El jardinero lloriqueó—Quemaste los jardines con Pluto. _Por tercera vez esta mañana._

Bajo la reprimenda de Sebastian, restándole 12 minutos al itinerario, reanudaron su camino hacia el comedor. El malhumor de Ciel era palpable.

—Señorita, ¿Hay algo que le incomode esta mañana? —Sebastian pregunto _casi _con miedo a que Ciel le ordenara freír y comerse sus pelotas.

—No.

Sebastian Asintió. No preguntó más.

[…]

El día transcurrió normal. Ciel haciendo su trabajo en su despacho. Sebastian realizando su trabajo de mayordomo. Los sirvientes destrozando la casa. Normal.

A la hora del Almuerzo. Sebastian, seguido de la carretilla, camina por los pasillos de la mansión para llevarle el almuerzo a Ciel. La condesa, había tenido mucho trabajo que realizar por lo tanto no podía darse el lujo de terminarlo otro día. Todos esos días, Sebastian le llevaba las meriendas, El almuerzo, y la Cena.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y toco levemente.

Silencio.

Toco nuevamente, acompañado del ceño fruncido.

Silencio.

"_Espero que no se haya quedado dormida, de nuevo. Esta Joven Dama…" _Pensó algo irritado. Sin esperar respuesta, abrió lentamente y se encontró a su contratista recostada en el escritorio. Con la cabeza reposando en la madera y los brazos alrededor de su estómago.

Sebastian suspiro —Joven Dama, ya le he dicho que es de mala educación dormirse en la oficina. Ciertamente…—Negó levemente y se aproximó con la intención de despertarla.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta que no estaba dormida. Si no, recostada. Como si algo le doliese.

—Señorita…—Con preocupación, Sacudió el hombro de Ciel levemente.

—Sebastian, quítate.

Aunque Ciel se estuviera muriendo del dolor. Nunca lo admitiría. Nunca enfrente de Sebastian. Su orgullo era más grande. Por lo tanto, Sebastian tomando cartas en el asunto, movió la silla giratoria sin esperar una orden. Quedando Cara a cara con Ciel.

—Pero, ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Idiota? —Bramó Ciel irritada. Sebastian arqueó una ceja, disgustado y curioso,

—Señorita, ese no es un lenguaje decente. ¿Dónde aprendió eso? No me diga que de Bard, porque sabré que se siguen juntando a escondidas para jugar póker y apostar. —Regaño.

— ¿A ti que te importa? Déjame el almuerzo y vete. —Si Ciel era hostil. Ahora lo era más.

Pluto comenzó a aullar, algo ansioso. Sebastian frunció el ceño y asomándose por la ventana, miro con ojos demoniacos al perro.

Pluto paro de aullar.

Una vez termino. Ignorando la orden de Ciel, se quedó a un lado de ella. Fiel.

—Termine. —Anunció Ciel empujando un poco el plato de cerámica.

Sebastian asintió y comenzó a Limpiar. Ciel se levantó para tomar más libros del estante y sintió su retaguardia húmeda.

Sebastian paro en seco. Olfateo el aire y girando la cabeza rápidamente, paseo su mirada por la habitación. Deteniéndose en el trasero de Ciel.

—Señorita…

Silencio.

Silencio sepulcral.

Ciel se quedó paralizada en medio de la habitación, de espaldas a Sebastian. El mayordomo negro, se acercó lentamente.

—Señorita, ¿Está usted herida, o…? —A un costado de Ciel, Sebastian se arrodillo y comenzó a olfatear su torso. Bajando hasta casi llegar a su trasero.

— ¿Q-Que haces, Idiota? —Ciel se movió a un lado, nerviosa y sonrojada.

—Tiene sangre en los pantalones. —Soltó finalmente, Sebastian. Enderezándose y moviendo la nariz ligeramente, como si acabase de estornudar.

Ciel, colorada, se tocó su retaguardia — ¡S-Sebastian! ¿Estoy herida o algo? ¡Haz algo, Idiota!

El mayordomo, con las mejillas normalmente pálidas, ahora cubiertas con un leve sonrojo, se removió inquieto en su lugar —Creo que mejor llamo a Maylene, Señorita.

— ¿Porque? Es tu deber cuidarme, ¡Está en el maldito contrato! —Gritó eufórica.

—Señorita, esto va más allá del contrato. Esto es algo…intimo. —Contesto yéndose rápidamente a buscar a la criada.

Cuando Maylene llegó. Una Ciel arrodillada en el piso, se retorcía del dolor. Sebastian, lejos de querer estar presente en la _situación,_ se fue cerrando la puerta para darles privacidad. Maylene le explico que lo que le pasaba se llamaba «Menstruación» y que le tocaría estar en cama unos cuantos días al mes.

A pesar de su larga vida como demonio, Sebastian nunca se ha _involucrado _en ese tipo de situaciones. Realmente no le importan cuando servía a cualquier vulgar humana. Pero era distinto con Ciel. Todo alrededor de ella era distinto. Su aura, siempre transmitía empatía. Su cuerpo, siempre sucio y mancillado. Sus orbes azules, reflejaban todo el odio e ira contenido. Su esencia destacaba de entre las demás, haciéndose notar por su característica elegancia y arrogancia. Y su Alma, ¡Oh, su deliciosa alma! Aquella que tanto se había esforzado en cultivar a la perfección. Cuidando cada detalle. Aquella alma rencorosa, llena de impotencia. Contenía tanta cantidad de emociones que seguro, se daría un festín cuando el contrato se haya cumplido.

Definitivamente, Lidiar con la caprichosa y obstinada Ciel, era algo diferente.

[…]

Cuando Ciel cumplió 15, 3 días después, _Menstruación _llegó. De nuevo.

—Señorita, ¿Desea un Té para aliviar los dolores o unos suaves masajes? ¿Quiere que le cambie la compresa, o un remedio para aliviar los cólicos? —Pregunto con burla Sebastian.

Ciel, hecha un bulto entre las sabanas, asomo su cabeza y grito: —Ojala a ti también te pasara, maldito demonio.

Sebastian sonrió mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar una carcajada —En otra vida, señorita.

Ciel le arrojo una almohada. Sebastian la esquivo.

—Señorita, desearía hacer algo por usted, pero lamentablemente es algo en lo que yo no puedo intervenir. Pero…

Ciel, apunto de soltarle una blasfemia, fue callada por un beso de Sebastian.

—Por los momentos, solo puedo hacer esto. —Le guiño un ojo mientras salía de la habitación. Sin esperar respuesta de la grisácea.

Si lo hubiera hecho, Ciel le arrojaría el libro más cercano.

* * *

**Notas de Arianna: **Bien, bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Por si no lo sabían, se le denomina menarquía a la primera menstruación. Lo siento de corazón si este Fic fue un asco o algo parecido, pero eventualmente espero mejorar.

Déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, tomatazos y todo lo que quieran poner en un hermoso y sensual _Review_.

P.D.T: En unos días subiré la versión de mi Hermoso y Sensual Rubio Psicópata, Jim.

**Arianna.**


End file.
